


Stain Upon Their Honor

by ghostchibi



Series: Wayward Wastelanders [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fallout (Video Games), Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, not as irredeemably stupid as the last one but still pretty stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela worked hard to burn the gang's symbol onto the side of their bunker, and the assholes from across the way have spray painted over it. Aveline's just a tad upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain Upon Their Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another cracky fic, although this one isn't quite as bad as the last one. I'm attempting to write a semi-serious one next, which this was supposed to be before it turned into something not serious.

Someone has painted over the hawk symbol that Isabela had burnt into the metal of the bunker, and Aveline actually feels a little bit upset about it.

It has everything to do with the defacement of their symbol and nothing to do with the hard work she knows Isabela put into it. The little wench is probably going to be unhappy though.

"Oh, those dirty little brigands!"

_Called it._

Aveline sees Isabela stalking over, a deep frown on her usually smiling face.

"Oh, this should come off with some turpentine… well. No, it might not," she says, sounding a little bit distressed.

"You could just burn over it again," Aveline points out.

"What? Now why would I do that? This isn’t about having our wonderful symbol on our home, it’s about our  _honor!_  Those filthy little mole rats-” —Isabela points toward the opposite side, where the bunker door of the other gang can be seen— “defaced it! The point is to get rid of their blasphemous-“

Aveline is laughing the moment the word leaves Isabela’s mouth.

"Please tell me you don’t honestly see this as some sort of attack on our honor," she chokes out. Isabela makes a "hmph!" noise.

"Well, I take pride in my work, unlike some people! I take attacks on my honor  _very_  seriously.”

"Really now? You have any honor left in you to defend?"

Aveline probably would have been scowled at and punched if she’d said it to anyone else in her gang. Maybe not Merrill or Bethany, but they would just look sad and possibly cry. Isabela, on the other hand, flips her hair out of her face with a fiery expression still fixed on the offending spraypaint.

"Why not go deface their side in retaliation?" Aveline offers. "Might make you feel better about losing your imaginary honor."

"Oh please. They would be expecting something like that. I don’t do as others expect of me."

"Oh, don’t worry, we all know that already, Miss Skip-Out-On-Guard-Duty."

"Oh don’t even start on that!"

* * *

"Hah, Pirate Girl seems mad. That looked like it took a long time to make, actually. Wasn’t any sloppy bit of paint slapped on the side.

"I’d feel bad if she hadn’t tried to put a knife through my head."

"I’m surprised she didn’t hit you, old man."

"I’m not that old yet, kid."

James pulls his eyes away from the binoculars and gives Zaeed a look.

"Really? Because last time I checked the only one older than you in this place is Wrex, and he’s a Super Mutant. And maybe Mordin too, but I don’t know exactly how old he is. You’re fuckin’ old, don’t even bother hiding it."

Zaeed scowls at James, and James flashes a shit-eating grin.

"Gimme those, you brat. I want to see that tramp throwing a fit over a damn scorch on the side of a hole in the ground," he snaps, and takes the binoculars for himself. Moments later, he hastily tosses them back to James.

"What?" the younger tattooed man asks, noticing Zaeed’s sudden skittishness.

"Go go go, get out! Get out of the way, she’s coming this way!"

And sure enough, Isabela is walking toward their hiding spot with a twinkle of bloodlust in her eyes and a dagger in each hand.

"Sooooo, boys," she cooes, and one knife barely hits James and instead bounces off the rock that he’d been standing in front of moments ago. "You think it’s funny to bring down a girl’s hard work and honor?"

Aveline leans back against the wall of the bunker and just smirks. This is a  _much_  easier way to get Isabela not to abandon guard duty.


End file.
